To Aru Kagaku No Railgun L
by Yeelimso
Summary: This is a series of a girl and her life and how she comes in Mikoto's life and changes it. To Aru Kagaku No Railgun Levels show that the impossible is possible, with a level 6 on the loose and a hidden level 5. Includes a bit of blood and violance... and possibly cuzz words. Read at your own risk!
1. Episodes: 1, 2, and 3

_**Hey guys! Yeelimso here, sorry for not uploading, I thought being in summer vacation would let me write more, but my parents were killing me with things, sorry! I hope you enjoy this and also I have some forums up for people who might be interested. Disclaimer: I don't own To aru kagaku no railgun or To aru majutsu no index including their characters, I only own my OCs and this fanfiction.**_

 _The street lamp light flickered on and off, from the shadows a girl with straight long black hair appeared, she wore a robe with a hood that was down. She leaned on the wall and said, "Ok Cerme I know you're here." A girl appeared from the sky and landed gracefully, her back facing the other girl's back, "You made it," said Cerme. In the dim light you could see that Cerme had dark red hair and a crop top with long jeans. The other girl stood up right with a hand on the wall, "What is it that you want Cerme?" Cerme lowered her head, "Oh you know... What we agreed on." The other girl sighed, "Fine, I got it, I will finish the stupid task." Then she walked away, Cerme looked up in the sky and smirked then she looked forward and walked forward without looking back._

 ** _The opening song is Eternal Reality._**

A girl with short chestnut hair runs towards a large building with bags in her hand, "Gomen Miina!" she yells as she meets up with three others. A short girl with pig tails smile, "It's ok Onee-sama, but you should keep time on your mind." Mikoto replies, "hai hai Kuroko. Saten-san, Uiharu-san ready?" The other two girls nods and they walk inside the dorms. Mikoto smiled, "I'm so glad we can have a hot pot~ No I mean study party today." Kuroko nodded, "hai desno, demo we have to be careful of the dorm inspector." Ruiko nodded, "Yep." Kazari said, "hai!" As the four walked towards a dorm Mikoto looked out the window and saw a figure in a cloak sneaking into the school. Mikoto stopped and said, "Kuroko, can you..." "Onee-sama, take Saten-san and Uiharu to our dorm I got her," interrupted Kuroko. Mikoto sighs and nods her head leading the other two girls to their dorm.

Kuroko ran as she put on her badge. Then she teleported twice to get in front of the stranger, when she was facing the stranger Kuroko asked, "Who are you?" The girl turns around and all Kuroko could see was her mouth. Kuroko teleported into the air as the girl attempted to kick her. Kuroko yells, "We are judgement and I would like you to~" Kuroko got teleported to the ground, the stranger placed one foot on her. "Ooliisai Judgement," then she disappeared.

When Kuroko got in the dorm the three could tell something was off, Kazari asked, "Did you get her?" Kuroko frowned, "Sadly no, she gave me a big shock for sure though." The other three girls sighed in relief. Ruiko smiled, "Misaka-san what did you bring this time?" Mikoto picked up her bag, "I brought some deserts this time." Kazari stared at the sweets, "they're all limited editions, oh my gosh..." Ruiko interrupted her thoughts, "Uiharu what did you get?" Kazari looked over, "I brought some crabs and lobsters." Ruiko smiled, "I brought the pot, bowls, and rice." Kuroko sighed, "I think Uiharu beat me for the spotlight. l.. I got us some vegetables."

The four happily ate without knowing that a certain someone was watching them. Mikoto sat in her seat as she got ready for class. Sensei said, "we have a new student, please come in." A certain black haired girl came in. She wore the Tokiwadai uniform and had long bangs, however when she tilted her hair upwards to stare down at you, you could see her dark purple eyes. "Yo, waddashiwa Yukika." Without the teacher's permission she walked towards an empty desk near the far right corner away from Mikoto. After the classes, as Mikoto was walking towards her dorm, Yukiko stopped her. Yukiko had a hand on the wall and a hand blocking Mikoto's path. Other girls stopped and stared at the scene.

Yukiko was facing the ground but then she rose her head to stare at Mikoto, "So you're the level 5 Railgun Ace of Tokiwadai, hmmph interesting. Neh tell me you and your friends busy tonight? I got the inspector so _if_ you're free." Mikoto starred, "I'm not busy, but what is this for may I ask." Yukiko sighed and sat with her back at the wall, "It's about your level." Mikoto frowned when she tried to walk over Yukiko, Yukiko simply tripped her, as she got up. Mikoto got up quickly and stared at Yukiko who was walking away.

Mikoto frowned then she ran realizing the time. "Kuroko! Gomen I'm late!" Kuroko turned and she had a mischievous face on. Mikoto immediately placed Kuroko into a head lock, after 10 seconds they stopped. Mikoto chatted with Kuroko on the way to Kazari's house. "I got a new student in my class." Kuroko smiled, "What's her name?" Mikoto answered, "Well I'm not so sure, she didn't give out her full name, but she said Yukiko..." Kuroko stopped, "Yukiko? There is a girl on who is wanted named Yukiko, turns out she ran away from an orphanage for child errors." Mikoto also stopped walking, "I wonder, then how did she register for Tokiwadai?" Kuroko thought, "I don't know... let's ask Uiharu."

As the two chatted on the way to Kazari's house, a slim shadow was following them. *knock* *knock* *knock* "Hai!" Kazari's voice was heard as the two waited outside. Ruiko opened the door, "Misaka-san, Shirai-san! Come in." As the two went inside there was another girl, she was staying quiet in the corner. Kazari was in cold sweat, then she looked at the Mikoto and Kuroko and relief spread in her innocent face. "Misaka-san! Do you know who she is? She came in claiming to know you." Mikoto stopped dead when she had a good look at the girl. It was Yukiko.

Mikoto walked towards her and Yukiko stood up. Mikoto frowned, "What do you want Yukiko?" Yukiko sighed, "nothing I just want to know if you were avalible tonight." Mikoto shook her head, "gomen no time." Yukiko sighed and walked towards the door, when she got in front of the door she froze and asked, "Then when are you free?" In a sorrowful and scornful way. Ruiko stared after her, Kazari asked, "Saten-san are you ok?" Ruiko stared at the three girls, "i'm not sure, but she seemed alone, you know like Harue-san." Kuroko stared, "I agree, but she also reminds me of something..."

 **To Aru Kagaku No Railgun L The Stranger**

"Cerme," a girl with a cloak stood facing the wall, "Cerme what's the next stage?" Cerme jumped behind the girl, "You should know, not until I say it is, but do remember that you owe me two things." The cloaked figure chuckled, "Ah yes, I can think what you want me to do after this task, but I will let you know right now, I am not going to be friends with idiots." Cerme glared evilly, "Just you wait girl, it is said that they can make friends with anyone if they wanted to." The girl snorted, "Well I'm different, you and should know that."

Cerme nodded, "Yes I know, but you might find their presence less annoying." The girl sighed, "Less annoying, that I hope." Cerme snickered, "Ok then, but do remember if you want... You could tell me your level~" "No." She was cut off abruptly by the girl. The girl walked away and Cerme stared after her and smiled.

Mikoto sat down, "I'm glad we could get some free time with out her."Kazari asked, "What's wrong? You don't like her?" Mikoto gave an awkward laugh, "No not really, just that she creeps me out and~" Kuroko yelled, "I will chase her away from you Onee-sama!" Mikoto sweat drops then feels a presence of someone watching her. Mikoto turns around quickly and spot the person in the cloak, she gets up and says, "I have to go somewhere..." Then mikoto runs towards the girl.

Mikoto runs up ahead and blocks the girl's way. "Who are you?" the girl in the cloak snickered, "Who am I? Your worst nightmare." Mikoto twitched, "My nightmare?" She stared, "Yea, your nightmare. Death could be a nickname, death to all those who love you." MIkoto twitched again, "Really?" The girl laughed, her laughter covered the ally and it was cold, "yea, I mean it."

Mikoto grabbed the girls hood, but once she did the cloak was dangling from her hands and no one was in it, a shadow was on the roof tops, "haha, good luck Railgun" Then the figure disappeared. Mikoto ran up the roof, there was no one there. Mikoto felt a twinge of fear before heading back to the others. For the rest of the day Mikoto wasn't having fun at all. At night she had a nightmare, The cloaked shadow had her back at Mikoto and everyone Mikoto loved and knew were dead, there were blood everywhere. the cloak figure spoke up "I told you I am your worst nightmare."

Mikoto woke up with a start, she was afraid, more afraid then she was before. She walked out in order to find the girl. Soon she found her. She was walking towards a flickering dark alley. When Mikoto followed her into the alley the cloak girl stopped, "Mikoto-san." Mikoto flinched, "Let's have a fight you and I, what do you say?" The girl laughed, "Ahahahaha a fight, I would win one hundred percent." Mikoto smiled, "Don't get so courageous about it." Soon a fight broke out the cloaked girl blocked each and every moves of Mikoto with ease, soon Mikoto was brought down and the girl had a knife in her hand, she got closer to Mikoto's ear and whispered, "Let's draw a bit of blood."

The knife slightly cut Mikoto's hand, Mikoto screamed in pain and the girl chuckled, "The poison will stay in you, only an imagine breaker can stop it, have fun." The cloaked girl walked away leaving Mikoto in pain. Mikoto staggered out and leaned on a light pole for support, she was losing energy and quick. She heaved herself up only to hear a familiar voice, "Biribiri?!" Mikoto slowly looked up and sighed in relief, it was the baka Touma. Touma helped her up Mikoto kept feeling weak that soon after 50 steps she fell. Touma stared, "What's wrong Biribiri?" Mikoto wanted to zap him because her name wasn't Biribiri.

Then he grabbed her hand that was bleeding, it had other markings along with it. He quickly covered her hand with his right hand and the pain and markings were gone. He stared and murmured, "A magician's magic..." Mikoto gave him a look and he shook his head, "Let's get you back home."

 _ **The ending is Links.**_

 _Next episode: "Aligato, I never actually had a friend before." "it's fine, we're glad to be your friend!" "Ahaha." "Wait for the next episode of To aru kagaku no railgun L!"_

* * *

 _"Cerme, what's wrong with a little touch?" The cloaked figure sat on ground in he alley she chuckled softly. Cerme growled, "that wasn't part of the deal, you have to be friends with them, it helps you." the cloaked girl stood up abruptly, "Helps me? Oh no Cerme, I believe it helps you to control me more, so I should refuse no?" Cerme glared at the carefree girl, "It's time to show me who you really are though and your details, the higher-ups demand it!" The cloaked girl chuckled, "I refuse to be a guinea pig." Then she disappeared leaving an angry Cerme behind._

 ** _The opening is eternal reality_**

Yukiko walked alone through the dark alleys, _How lonely can I get? Heh, that girl is an idiot, I don't enjoy company at all._ Yukiko thought then she bumped into Mikoto, mentally Yukiko frowned, she wished that Mikoto would be dead. Mikoto smiled at Yukiko, "Yuki!" Yukiko growled, "It's Yukiko you baka." Mikoto smiled, "I forgive you for being mean to me yet, you have secrets I would like to know."

Yukiko laughed, "ahahahaha, What in the world are you talking about?" Mikoto sighed, "I want to ask you if you could hang out withkuroko, Uiharu, Saten, and me." Yukiko frowned, "Me?" Mikoto laughed, "Who else is there?" She stared at Mikoto Yukiko never saw her this... annoying, it must be because she wants to know my past , eh. Mikoto grabbed Yukiko's arm and dragged her into the arcade. Kuroko frowned, Kazari gave a slightly terrified smile and Ruiko held up her hand and said, "Yo!"

Then Ruiko punched the little boxer punch, it gave her a 350. She yelled, "Yes!" Mikoto smiled, "Let me try." Mikoto punched and got a 400, "Beat that." Yukiko smirked, "Step aside." Yukiko punched, once the punch hit the bag, it didn't move, the four girls laughed, then a loud crash the was made and the game broke, a floor appeared on the wall. Yukiko smirked, "So pathetic, I didn't even punch it hard." Mikoto stared, "Wow." Kuroko snapped handcuffs on Yukiko's hands, "You broke property and you~" Yukiko teleported, "Blah, blah, blah."

Mikoto laughed, "Kuroko let her go, come on let's go." Soon the five girls sat in Joesph's. Mikoto ordered, Ruiko asked Yukiko, "can we call you Yuki-san or Yuu-san?" Yukiko shook her head, "Look we're not even friends so~" Kazari interrupted her, "How many friends do you have?" Yukiko froze, "Why?" she growled, Kazari answered as plain as day, "because you don't seem to have any, you're always by yourself its sad."

Yukiko stood up, she stared down at Kazari, her eyes were burning, "I must go." She started to walk out until Ruiko grabbed her arm, "Wait. Yuki-san, why not stay a bit longer?" Yukiko murmured, "I don't feel needed." Ruiko tried again, "What?" Yukiko yelled, "I DON"T FEEL NEEDED IN THIS STINKING PLACE!" Soon the time stopped only Mikoto, Kuroko, kazari, and Ruiko was able to move. Kuroko asked, "What did you do?" Yukiko stormed away, Mikoto stopped her, "wait. You need to fix this." Yukiko laughed, "Fix this? No." She walked away and then MikotoYukiko stopped, "I don't have any~"Ruiko interrupted her, "No! You do have friends, your tomodachi is right here, the ones non frozen."

Yukiko stopped, "Hondou?" Mikoto smiled, "Hai! demo, the place is still frozen..." Yukiko motioned the four to sit in their Joesph's spot. Then she snapped her fingers and everything returned to normal. "Aligato, I never had any friends before," Yukiko thanked them, but when she said never her face darkened. Only Ruiko noticed, "We're glad to be your friend." Mikoto said, Ruiko added, "forever." Yukiko smiled, "Thanks."

Kuroko laughed, "Ahaha." Yukiko smiled, "Funny Kuroko, you think its funny." Kuroko got red, "I never said you could call me first name ba~" "Your younger though," Yukiko replied, Kuroko got up, "I'm out for now."

 _ **To Aru Kagaku No Railgun L Friends**_

Yukiko thanked them, "Aligato, but one thing, I have nicknames!" Yukiko stuck out her tongue, "Mikoto is Mi-chi, Kuroko is Ku-chi, Ruiko is Rui-chi, and Kazari is Kaza-chi!" Mikoto laughed nervously, "You really like to end people's names with -chi don't you?" Yukiko lauged, "Hai Mi-chi." Mikoto and Ruiko shared an evil glance, Mikoto said, "Since you gave us nicknames we will give you one." Kuroko shook her head, "Nah, I'll call her Yuki-san." Kazari smiled, "Yuu-san." Ruiko teased, "Yuki-chi." Mikoto laughed, "Yuu-chan!" Yukiko frowned then smiled, "Fine."

Yukiko stood up and covered her smile, "Let's go now." Yukiko joined the girls the following weeks as a best friend, on the "one week anniversary" they decided to go to a fair. Mikoto yelled, "YEA!" As they walked by Yukiko stared at the cotton candy stand, some kids were making there own. Mikoto smiled, "You want to try?" Kuroko smirked and thought, _I can make one for Onee-sama~_ Yukiko smacked Kuroko, "Let's not have... such horrible thoughts." Kuroko stared at Yukiko, "What exactly is your ablility?" Yukiko smirked, "You find out."

Once they got in Yukiko yelled, "I'm going to make one for all of you!" Then she took a glance at Kuroko, "Well almost all of you..." Soon they got to work, three cotton candy sticks swirled, then once each were fluffed up Yukiko started working. First she shaped them, then she started decorating, "Rui-chi! Over here!" She carefully picked out the candies and placed them, each stick was floating, once she was finished she would carefully leave it in the air, "Kaza-chi..." After a few minutes that cotton candy went up too. Then she stopped, and sighed, and started to carefully design the multicolored cotton candy. Soon she carefully wrapped them and presented them to her friends, "Rui-chi, here." Yukiko gave Ruiko a cotton candy, it had a smiling Ruiko on it working on her cotton candy. Ruiko smiled, "Aligato Yuki-chi!" Yukiko smiled and then quickly covered it.

Casually she gave Kazari her cotton candy, it had a picture of Kazari with the judgement band on, she was looking up in the air triumphantly with Kuroko dead on the bottom. Kazari stared at the picture and smiled widely then she quickly turned around. Yukiko gave Mikoto her colorful cotton candy, It was green and black, when you turned it around it was a gekota.

Mikoto took it with glee and staerd at it, "Ah! Kawaii!" She quickly took multiple pictures before eating. Yukiko smiled as she watched the three eat theirs happily as Kuroko whinned Yukiko laughed and had the joy of her life, what they didn't know was that there was a certain Cerme watching and grinning at what was happening...

 **The ending is Links**

 _Next episode: "Yukiko?!" "Are you truly my friend?" "What are you doing?!" "Onee-sama!" "Watch the next episode to find out a horrific truth."_

* * *

 _Cerme walked out of teh shadows and faced the cloaked girl, "Seems like you finished your first task." The girl laughed, you couldn't tell if it was uneasy or not, "I told you, I can't be friends with anyone." Cerme frowned then quickly put on a smug face, "Really? You seemed to be enjoying the time with them." The cloaked girl laughed harder, "Oh Cerme, you make me crack up, no that would be stupid. Tell me the last debt I have for you."Cerme smiled, "ah yes, We would like Mikoto to be in a coma so we can experiment with her. Or, you could tell me your level and ability." The cloaked girl shook her head, "No, destroying Mikoto would be easier." Then she walked away, as the cloaked figure moved away Cerme asked, "Can you do it?" Without stopping the cloaked girl said, "Hai, hai. I know I can do it."_

 **The theme song is Eternal reality**

"Shiari-san! Look at this." Kazari pointed at the screen on the computer and Kuroko stared at it, she gasped and asked Kazari, "Uiharu, can ou look more into it?" Kazari nodded, "Hai, but after shopping."

Yukiko stared at Mikoto, "Mi-chi, can I talk to you?" Mikoto stopped and looked back, "Sure." Yukiko smiled, however her eyes showed no emotion "Mi-chi tonight, could we meet at the ridge place where you beat the AIM burst monster." Mikoto stopped, "How do you know a~" "Naisho, gomen,semo I will tell you in anotherlif~ NO another time." As hours pasted and school was over Mikoto grabbed Yukiko's hand, "Come on Yuki follow me!" The girls ran and ran until they stopped in front of the shower room door, "Come on in Yuki!" Yukiko stared at the door then turned away sharply, "No, gomenasai, demo I hate showering with others." Mikoto frowned, "Ah come on! I's only me Saten-san and you!"

Yukiko walked away, "No thank you." Mikoto stared after Yukiko as she walked away. then she hopped in the shower tub with Ruiko. Yukiko walked away with force. Then she made a quick turn into the alley, as she walked she made quick turns. As she was walking the shortcut towards the tokiwadai girl's dorm. As she walked a group of skill-outs blocked her path, "Oy, ojousan, are you free today?" Yukiko stared at the men, "Great, I needed to release my rage." Soon it was a battle in ten flat seconds, Yukiko sighed, "This just placed more stress."

As Yukiko walked out Kuroko appeared, "Ah! Yuu-san, do you know where Onee-sama is?" Yukiko stared at the younger girl, "Yea she was going to seventh mist and~" Kuroko grabbed Yukiko's hand an teleported to seventh mist. In front of the mall was Mikoto, Kazari, and Ruiko waiting for the other two, when they got in shopping mode was on.

Yukiko dragged the girl's everywhere, bought anything and everything then she lunged at the pajama section and bought a cute kiddish pajama. After the shopping spree was over it was maybe around 5 pm. Yukiko stopped and asked, "Do you want to shop more?" Kuroko laughed, "More? We went to every store and bought at least one thing from each!" Ruiko nodded, "It's night too, we should go home and rest." Yukiko sighed, Mikoto heard the sorrow in her sigh. Kazari waved, "Bye!" Kuroko grabbed Kazari, "let's go Uiharu," then she turned to the other three, "We have work to do you know?"

Kuroko's eyes were staring straight at Yukiko who emotionlessly stared back. Ruiko nodded, "I better go to, ja nae!" Mikoto yelled, "Ja nae Saten-san!" Then looked over to Yukiko who didn't say anything at all, Mikoto asked, "What time to meet Yuki?" Yukiko stared off the distance, "Whenever, demo it has to be... tonight." Mikoto nodded, "Got it." Yukiko murmured, "Be careful Mikoto." As Mikoto walked away and into the shortcut alley, a cloaked figure appeared before her, In a slimy voice the figure said, "Hell." Then the figure attacked Mikoto Mikoto doged the atack and fought back, later the figire disappeared and Mikoto ran to her dorm. She layed down and fell asleep.

Mikoto woke up, "Ahmmm, eh? What time is it?" She looked at the clock it was twelve, "Ah! Yuki must be waiting for me! I over slept." Mikoto looked over at Kuroko's bed, it was still empty. "Judgement work? Huh, it must be important." Mikoto smiled and opened the window, she ran out and ran as fast as she could to the meeting place.

When she got there no one was there, Mikoto murmured, "Crap, she must have already went home." The cloaked figure appeared again, "ah, are you ready?" Mikoto asked, "What did you do with Yuki?!" The cloaked figure pulled out a knife, "Nothing, I did nothing to her." Then the figure lunged at Mikoto. Mikoto dodged, "If you want a fight you got one!"

 **To Aru Kagaku no Railgun L Betrayed**

Mikoto dodged the attack, while the two fought Kazari and Kuroko were searching up more things related to what they found that morning, Kazari gasped, "Shirai-san! Look at this." Kuroko stared at the screen, "Uiharu, is this... true?" Kazari nodded very slowly and Kuroko teleported right away. Kuorko was teleporting as fast as she could towards her precious Onee-sama.

Mikoto and the figure fought, the figure slashed at Mikoto aims almost perfect. Mikoto fired back with electric bolts that never managed to hit the figure. The figure was fighting Mikoto with strentgh and determination while mikoto's were for self-defense. The figure shouted, "You can never win with uneasiness!" Mikoto stood up, "Fine, let's do this fairly!" Soon it was a real fight. Both had equal strength, but for some reason the cloaked figue seemed to be winning.

Kuroko appeared before the two, "Stop! Stop this nonsense under Judgeme~" The figure shouted, "Shut you trap!" And charged at Mikoto, Kuroko teleported in front of the figure and teleported her cloak away. Mikoto stared, "Sona..." Standing before the two girls was Yukiko, she had an emotionless face. Mikoto stared,"Yukiko? Why?" Yukiko's masked face, changed from uneasiness then back to emotionless, her hand was quivering, "I have to, to keep a secret I hold dear." Mikoto stared, "Is the secret, really that important?" Yukiko stared, then thrust the knife at Mikoto's chest, luckily Kuroko teleported herself and Mikoto away.

Yukiko teleported in front of them, "Stop making this harder you two." Cerme appeared behind the three, "Yuki-chan! You're doing so well, but where's you usual spirit?" Yukiko turned to face Cerme, "cerme, seems you made it to the fight, how are you?" Cerme smirked, "Fine, I can handle the teleporting Judgement pest." Yukiko nodded and lunged for Mikoto once more, however off in the distance was Anti-skill, they started to fire, Cerme escaped, however Yukiko stared at Anti-skill, Mikoto was about to attack, but then she stopped, who could hurt their friend?

Yukiok walked up to Anti-skill, then waved her hand. A strong gust of wind blew and swept away Anti-skill in one blow. I got the nuisance out of the way, now it's time for the battle." Mikoto yelled, "Why are you doing this, Yukiko's unwavering hand was brought up to her face, "because you need know that sometimes, why am I telling you this." Yukiko struck Mikoto again and again mikoto dodged, she forced a smile, "fine If I have to kill you in a horrid way." Cerme yelled, "We aren't killing her! We need her to experiment!

Yukiko wavered, "Then I will kill you first." Yukiko turned to Cerme and immediately grabbed her collar. "Tell the higher ups I don't work for them anymore, I am not a plaything for others to play with, I am done." Yukiko's body lit up in flames, "Die here and now Cerme Katsu." Mikoto yelled, "What are you doing Yuki?!" Kuroko stared shocked and frozen then she made her moves, she needed to capture Yukiko. Yukiko wavered then froze, "Cerme, you're right, I do stick to my words..."

 _"Yukiko don't leave!" "I must, and I will tell." "Onee-sama no!"_


	2. Episodes: 4, 5, and 6

_**Hey I'm back, enjoy the next three episodes! I hope you enjoyed the episodes so far! Let's get started! Yes it does get a little into a certain magical index, forgive me! However A0/Yoko is barely talked about in the rest of the episodes so no worries!  
**_

* * *

Previously:

 _A cloaked figure attacks Mikoto and Mikoto fights back in advance, but then Kuroko appears and teleports the cloak away revealing Yukiko. Cerme yells and fights with Kuroko as Anti-skill comes to aid Mikoto, but Yukiko gets rid of them in one swoop. She turns and stares at the other two girls with Cerme in her hands.  
_

 **Opening Song: Eternal Reality**

"Cerme, you're right. I do stick to my words." Yukiko glared at Cerme and let her go, however she was still lit in fire. "I am a mimic esper," Yukiko said, Mikoto tilted her head and Kurko growled, "That's impossible! There are no such esper with an esper called mimic~ Cerme ignored Kuroko's outburst and asked, "Your level? And your goal?" Yukiko growled louder, "My level?! You're pushing my limits Cerme!" The flames grew brighter and bigger she seemed to be angered, but also a bit scared. Cerme smirked, "Anything to say?" Yukiko sighed as the flames died down leaving Yukiko as her normal self, and murmured, Mikoto yelled, "Yukiko?!" Cerme's smirk got larger and angered Yukiko. Yukiko yelled in rage, "A level 6! There now you have it Cerme! I am a level 6 esper who is aiming to be a level 10!" Yukiko's face was bright red and there were several gysers of lava coming out randomly.

Yukiko growled at the black haired girl and yelled, "I'll see to it that you are a goner Cerme Katsu, you are one dead girl." cerme smiled sickly, "Oh? I might be, but I won't be alone... You will, why? Because look around you Yukiko, you ra the one that lost." then Cerme dissappeared leaving Anti-skill, Kuroko, and Mikoto staring at her. Yukiko's gysers stopped and her face contorted into fear, sadness, gulit, anger, grief, tiredness, and confusion. She stared at them for a few moments until Yomikawa Aiho yelled, "Put your hands up Yukiko, you're coming with us." Yukiko eyes moved from Mikoto, to Anti-skill to Kuroko and over again, she seemed to be in a daze and she stop once there were gun fires at her. Mikoto jumped and ran towards Yukiko only to be stopped by Kuroko. "Onee-sama," she said, "Let us Judgemet and Anti-skill take care of this, polease forgive me." Then Kuroko placed her hand on Mikoto's sholuder and Mikoto's eyes grew wide, before she could argue she was teleported away from the scene.

Gun fires were shot at Yukiko, but none seemed to hit her. Her eyes seamed weary and she glanced over to the side, "I must go," she whispered as she disappeared from the scene.

As Yukiko teleported, she wore a ragged cloak with a hood to hide her cover since she was currently wanted in Academy City. As she walked silently towards the darkness so that she could hide and hang she ran into someone about the same size and age as her. A familiar voice sounded, "Ah, excuse me! I'm in a hurry and... Yukiko?" Yukiko looked up to see Mikoto sweating and tired, however she smiled when she saw Yukiko. Yukiko frowned, "I must leave for the safety of the city, me, and all my friends however there is a secret you should know."

Mikoto yelled with a hint of a beg in her voice, "No Yukiko don't leave! Keep your secrets we can be friends again, tomodachi at peace." Yukiko gave a weak smile, "I must and I will tell." Yukiko eyes went from soft to hard, "Mikoto, you are a target to all the higher ups. They want to expirement on you, demo ne..." Her eyes grew soft with a small hint of relief, "for now, I will be targeted." Mikoto yelled, "Yukiko don't leave!"

Kuroko teleported near the girls and saw that Yukiko was holding a dart, Kuroko yelled, "Onee-sama no!" But she was too far away, Yukiko asked Mikoto for a hug and as they hugged Yukiko pricked Mikoto causing her to fall asleep, Yukiko held Mikoto and turned, to look over at Kuroko who teleported right behind her with the metal spikes in her hands. "Drop her," was all Kuroko said instead Yukiko gently asked Kuroko to set down her metal spikes, Kuroko hesitated then slowly placed her spikes away. Yukiko gently placed Mikoto in Kuroko's hand and said, "I must go Kuroko, but must know, Mikoto doesn't remember me any longer. She rememer me after seeing me again for a few days, but that won't happen since I will be gone."

She gazed at Kuroko and held out three darts, "Prick Rui-chi... No... Ruiko-san and Uiharu-san for me, so they won't question you, they will have the same effects as Mikoto." Kuroko gazed at the third dart, "What about that one?" Yukiko sadly gazed at Kuroko, "that is for you my friend, incase you don't want to remember about me either, however if you don't have use it. Your effect is the same, demo when you see me and recgonize me you will remember everything." Kuroko yelled, "That's too painful for you! For everyone to forget about you! Doesn't it hurt?" Yukiko gave a soft chuckle, "Yes, it is harsh and hard, demo ne... I have to do it, for my tomodachi, that includes you Kuroko."

 **To Aru Kagaku No Railgun L Good-bye**

Mikoto woke up with a headache, "Kuroko?! Where are you?" Mikoto turned her head to see Kuroko sitting at her desk sleeping. Mikoto smiled and moved her hand to see what Kuroko was holding, it was a dart. MIkoto tilted her head then shrugged. She ran outside towards the mall and smiled evily as she saw her old enemy, the vending machine. Mikoto got in a kicking start and yelled 'chaser!' as she kicked the machine, a soda poped out and she smiled gulping it down as she walked away, then she saw the baka, they were good friends now, ever since she helped him with the magicians and he helped her with the sisters project. "Touma!" Mikoto waved her hand, Touma turned and next to him was Index, she waved her hand back to Mikoto. As years passed MIkoto and Index got along pretty well with many smiliarities of what they think about Touma.

As Mikoto walked towards them she threw her empty can into the trash can, "Yo Index." Indew smiled, "Yo, Misaka." As the two girls chattered, Touma felt like they were being watched. He sharply turned behind him and saw a shadow moving into the alleys. Index giggled, "I know he's such an idiot! He never feeds me on time!" Mikoto laughed, "Let's see if he will admit to that!" The girls turned to where Touma was and mikoto asked, "Touma do you seriously leave Index hungry?" Then the girls both blinked, he wasn't there. Index growled, "Touma? Touma!" Electric bolts apeared around Mikoto, "Seriously? That baka's really going to get it." She looked up, "Get ready Touma, I am not joking."

Touma ran as fast as he could towards the shadow, "Matte! Matte yo!" The shadow swiftly passed the crowd and went into an alley. Touma ran in after the shadow, he grabbed him or her and twirled there was a log in the cloak he stared at it confused then he fell on the floor someone was standing on top of him. The voice was rigid, but more femimine then masculine so he guessed it was a girl, a girl like Mikoto. "Hey you, what do you want?" Touma groaned, "I was just wondering why you were staring at me, Index, and Biribiri." "Biribiri? Mikoto-san? Are you... Touma?" Touma felt like he was going to die, if this person was a magician, he was dead.

She got off him and stuck out her hand, "Get up, I ain't no Magician that wants to kill you." Touma looked up and to the girl with confusion, "Does that mean you are a magician?" She had long bangs that covered her eyes and long hair that brushed the ground now and then, her hair seemed undone it was sticking out of the place and it was dirty. Her frown never moved, "Hai, demo don't ask for my name." He asked, "You ok?" SHe glared down at him, her purple eyes seemed to be pirecing him, "I'm fine, now get out of the way and don't even think about seeing me or Mikoto again. Don't get your hopes up to see me or her again." Touma growled, "What are you going to do to Misaka?" She stared at him, "You really want a fight?" Touma frowned, "I don't want one, I will if I have to plus do you think you can make it with your current state?"

She sighed, "I know I look bad and it's even worse since I began to fight all night yesterday, demo I'm fine." Touma stared at her, and thought, _she doesn't seem all that mean, but worn out and on fire... But how does she know Misaka?_ "Ano... How do you know Misaka?" She stared at Touma, "I'm not sure if you heard of me yet Kamijou, demo ne I _was_ her tomodachi," She seemed to waver, then sighed, "Wadashiiwa Yukiko des." Touma stared, "how do you know me?" Yukiko sat down, "Mi-chi." Her eyes seemed to glitter then she cleared her throat, "I mean, Misaka." She got up and then stiffened, Yukiko murmured, "Don't touch me with your right hand and grab on to me tightly." She grabbed Touma's left hand and ran.

Touma could hear many shouts and yells of anger as he was pulled. Bullets were shot toward them and Yukiko would forcefully dodged them, when one hits her she still moved on. They hid in an alley, Touma stared at her she was bleeding, but she didn't seem to mind them at all, however he wasn't hurt at all. She just grunted and looked at her wounds, then she murmured a spell. Her wounds became partially healed and she fell on the floor, Yukiko growled at Touma, "Get out of here baka, you're pretty much in danger with me around, magic and esper ..." Her eyes softened, "You ok?" Once Touma nodded and just as quickly her eyes softened they hardened. She intrusted him, "Tell the Index Librorum Prohibitorum A0 is on the run would ya?" **  
**

Then she gave a smile before running off, she turned and yelled, "You can't tell Misaka about me and also try to forget about me!" Sounds of more gun shots were heard and she ran off. Touma felt the urge to go after her but didn't and just watched her.

 **Ending song is Links**

 _"Wait A0!" "Leave me alone!" "We can't do that!" "WHY?!"_

* * *

 **Opening Song Eternal Reality**

Yukiko kept running and running the magic of invisiblity wasn't going to hide her forever. She faked the heal magic with the baka and now she had to run for her life. Before she could see her friends ever again.

Touma called Index, but got a beating from Mikoto first, both girls yelled at him for leaving when they were talking to him and Touma sighed, "Such misfortune." As Index and Touma walked home Index turned to him, "What did you want to tell me Touma?" Touma looked up in the distance. ... "I forgot," he answered, Index bit him on his head as a reply. Touma yelled, "SUCH MISFORTUNE!" Then he remembered, "Ah, I remember now." Index let go and stared at him, "Tell me!"

Touma thought, "Etto... Etto... 'Tell the Index Librorum Prohibitorum A0 is on the run would ya?' Or something like that." Index had her mouth open, "A0?" Touma shook his head, "No Index Libro~ OW!" Index bit him again, she managed to say, "That's me Touma," as she held on. As she let go a figure fell in front of them and grabbed both towards an alley. "A0?" Kanzaki stood in front of them, A0?" Index stared at Kaori, "who are you?" Touma spoke up, "What's wrong Kanzaki what about A~" Kaori slapped his mouth, "Don't say it in front of me... I'm a Saint... A.. A..." Index finsihed her sentence, "is your enemy." Kaori nodded her head slowly, "Yes... my.. enemy..."

Index tilted her head, "Are you not her enemy?" Kaori laughed bitterly, "Sure... She's actually a friend... that Yoki, I didn't know she was A... so I swore to be enemies, once I figured out that the little girl I was taking care of was my sworn enemy, I broke my vow." Motoharu appeared behind her, "It's true, but Nee-chin... Kami-yan, you don't want to know what happened was confused, "Touma, who are is she?" Kaori felt like one bloody sword went through her chest, but she didn't let the hurt show,"I would be fine with Motoharu's magic, demo the consequences."

Touma asked,"what's wrong? you broke a vow so what? Tschimikado tell me!" Kanzaki stared at him, "I was cursed, with a spell that will force me to fight her and kill her, whenever I see her, hear her, or her name, even if I see her name, the curse will activate. However you are free to call her Yoki." Another shadow leapt down, Stiyl looked at Index, "Should she be here? She doesn't even know you Kanzaki." Kaori coughed, then stiffened as a sixth person came near, she was bloodied up, and in a hood. When she stopped she stared at Kaori, "Someone called me? Magnus right? No?" She pulled her hood back, Touma stared, it was the girl named Yukiko, Kaori yelled.

The five looked over at her and she was surrounded by a dark aura, her pupils got tighter like a cat's eye. She seemed to be fighting it back, but she was losing. Stiyl and Motoharu ran over to her, demo the time they got there she stopped yelling. She was floating and floated back down to the ground, her eyes were closed. Touma looked around, _why is Stiyl and Tschimikado ready to fight?_ He thought. Kaori opened her eyes, they were like a neko's and they were only set on Yukiko.

Yukiko stared back, "A cursed Saint? Nice..." Yukiko got in a fighting postition and made a lunge for Kaori. Soon it was a full fight, "Kami-yan!" Motoharu yelled at Touma, "We need them to stop!" Magnus and Motoharu lunged for Kaori and pinned her down, she yelled in protest. Index and Touma went for Yukiko she dodged them, "A battle is undone." Yukiko closed her eyes and twirled up into the air, once she opened them her eyes were white with power, "Time for you to disappear from this world Saint, just like the other two before you." She raised a hand straight at Kaori.

Magnus created a shield, "Tschimikado wouldn't you love to help?" Kaori grabbed Motoharu and threw him backwards, including Magnus, she looked at them. "You'll get hurt, so get out of the way. We are the ones fighting. Kaori's eyes were back to normal as she smiled softly at the two boys and stared at Yukiko, "It's on A0." Yukiko grinned, her eyes still white and her hand towards kaori, "Whatever you say Salvare000." Then a bullet was shot, Yukiko deflected in a way Touma had seen way too many times now. Yukiko looked at her arm, it was bleeding. She blinked and her eyes returned to normal and she fell on the ground, Kaori ran towards her, Yukiko grabbed kaori and pushed her out of the way, soon Yukiko shot a white light at Kaori. Kaori was hit, but she didn't scream or anything.

She was engulfed in it, Magnus and Motoharu ran up to her and when the light disappeared, Kaori was stared at Yukiko, she murmured, "The curse is gone, but where is the magic bullet shooter?" Another bullet was shot through Yukiko her eyes were wide in shock then she fell.

 **To Aru Kagaku no Railgun L Rebel A0**

Touma picked Yukiko up, "Guys! She's Yukiko, or A0." Kaori woke up, "Mmm..." Motoharu went to teasing her, "Did you have a nice nap Nee-chin?" Kaori punched him in the face. She got up and stared at Yukiko's arm, then she deflected another bullet straight at the six. "Tschimkado! Stiyl! They're magical bullets," Kaori yelled Index hid behind Touma and Touma looked up in confusion, "Magical bullets?" Index noded, "Made for the magical side."

Soon there were more bullets, Kaori, Motoharu, and Magnus held up a shield while Touma was just standing behind them, he looked over at Index, "Index! Watch over her ok?" Index nodded and watched Yukiko and Touma used his right hand to deflect the passing bullets. Yukiko coughed up blood as she rose slowly and stared at the magic war. She rose her hands, "Salvare Light, Teleport!" All six were teleported into a dark unknown place. Yukiko growled, "stay where you are and don't move." Soon the lights got on and Yukiko went over to some shelves, "Stay here for a bit you five, the church will be looking for y'all too." She stared at them, "Names Yukiko, but you can call me A0, you're at my base so be careful."

Touma asked, "If you're a magician~" Yukiko waved her hand, "No, well I guess so, but I'm also an esper and a.. Saint? Or a test subject, you can pick. As a magician I go by A0 or Yoko, as an esper I go as Yukiko." Touma made an o shape then stopped, "then don't you get injured?" She shook her head, "No, it's a bit complicated..." Her voice got stiff, "Now since you're at my base I'll leave and make a new one." Index called up, "Wait A0!" "What?" "We want to help you~" Touma began, Yukiko yelled, "Leave me alone!" Kaori yelled, "We can't do that! Yoko, it's me Kari." Yukiko froze then she started to walk faster, "Why?! Why won't you leave me alone?!" She ran out before anyone could stop her.

Kaori fell on her knees then looked down. Touma wanted to comfort her, but he knew that Motoharu would tease them and make her feel worse, instead Index ran up to comfort her to everyone's surprise. "It's ok, she didn't mean to run away, it's just that you pelted her with so much information and overwhelmed her." Kaori smiled gently at Index, "Thanks." Kaori stood up, "Let me tell you a bit more about... Yoko."

Kaori spoke, "She was one of the only members that couldn't make her own name. A0 is a saint who betrayed us, that is what we are told. I knew her when she was young, she went by a name she made for herself, Yoko Kaswii. She would call me Kari, because she couldn't say Kaori. She got used to Kari too. However we had a meeting. A meeting that included her, Yoko never mentioned her church name, only Yoko. So I suspected A0 was a different saint. I learned that lesson quick." Kaori's eyes shone and glimmered, but she kept going.

"Yoko left soon with a secret message saying she was coming here. I thought it was for the best so I let her go, and I met Motoharu, a boy who was going undercover at Academy City. I told him my story and he agreed to help. We became friends later on, but he would always tease me." Motoharu grinned and Kaori gave a smile, "Then I met Index and Stiyl. My new friends and you know how I came to Academy City." Touma nodded his head, "Ok, that's nice to know I guess..."

Yukiko walked slowly. Kari was there, Kari had her hair up, Kari tried to kill her, Yukiko tried to kill Kari. Yukiko's head spun then she shook, she was no longer Yoko Kaswii was supposed to be dead, Yukiko/Yuuna Fon was gone, she didn't know who she was anymore, she swiftly looked down at Academy City, she had to leave. Then millions of Espers surrouneded her, Yukiko frowned, a million espers were too much for herself. Then everything went black.

Kaori smiled, "Yoko was a rebel you know. She was never too grateful to, I think it's adorable when she acts younger then her age. A0 would go off on her own trying to do things by herself, placing others feelings as well as hers away. Far far away, but then I met her true self, it was a beauty. Others didn't understand why I was her friend, she did do her thing, but I thought her thing was cute." Kaori's frowned, "But then there was an announcement. She killed two Saints, twins in fact. She said that they were in her way towards her special mission. It was a lie, I knew, she killed them because they were about to be tortured by the higher ups. She knew, the twins told her and asked her to kill them painlessly, she did. Yoko told me after the incident, but it made others look at me even weirder."

Kaori frowned, "The higher ups were frustrated of how this... this little girl kill two girls and interfere with their plans. They sent out three saints who were in their total control. The saints were forced, controlled, they begged Yoko to have mercy and kill them, free them. She shook her head, and said, 'I can't do this again, I have killed two before, I can't do it again.' But she did, in the end she killed them. I was watching from a distance, I knew. She told me later on too. The higher ups hated it, they hated her, so she... left." Kaori sighed, "That's that, there's your story of Rebel A0."

 **Ending Song is Links**

 _"Yukiko?" "Hmm? Are you talking to me? My name is Era, Era Xila." "Era? Sorry I mistakened you for... Someone..." "Touma! that is her! That's A0"  
_

* * *

 _"Mmm?" A girl with long black hair got up slightly confused she was in a van, there was another girl who was driving the van, she glanced back then faced foward, "Oh good, you're awake, waddashiwa Flora Cerme des. You forgot your memories, but you're my best friend and I help you kill others. Your name is Xila Era." She turned and smiled, "Yea we're assinsins." Era tilted her head, cerme giggled, "You know, you were so nice looking, always cold and hated. Of course yiu also hated others. You wre probably the coldest being on Earth!" Era quickly made a frown, "Umm, aligato, demo nae where are we going?" Cerme smiled, "To our next target. Academy City."  
_

 **Opening Song is Playing with Fire (if you don't know it, go to youtube and type in elsword playing with fire)**

Era ran out of the van and tumbled forward, she grabbed Cerme and dragged her out of the burning van, "Get up!" Era yelled angrily and jerked Cerme to her feet, "We have to get out of here!" Era thought over and over again, _she can't die, not here, not now._ She grabbed and stared at Cerme, she thought of Cerme in the hospital and looked down, Cerme was gone. Era blinked in confusion as the nightmare begun around her. She thought, _What?! I'm not an esper.. was she lieing to me? Who knew me before other then her? Why did I just teleport her? Is that her ablility? No she showed me hers, it was Fire Hand... then.. I... She lied..._ Era stared down at the ground, one thing for sure was that she didn't have her memories.

 _Damn, they don't know anything about me. Who am I? Where am I? What did Cerme and the others want from me? Am I an esper or not?!_ Era screamed in her mind as she glared at every walking person who she was passing. She sighed, today just wasn't her day. "Oy!" A girl with chesnut hair ran over, "Hey! Did you see a green gekota phone?" Era stared at her, "No, you freaking brat," she spat, "Get out of the way." The chesnut haired girl had a spark run up in her eyes, "What did you say?" Era twirled, "I said, you are a brat." Era walked away and an electric bolt was shot. Era pulled out two rubber bands and placed her hair in them, her long, dark twin tails that kissed the ground as she walked towards the girl, "Waddashiwa Xila Era, and is you don't get out of my way, I will make you."

Era thought of the girl in the air, the girl dissapeared, but a ray was shot down from the sky, the girl landed behind her smiling, "Waddashiwa Misaka Mikoto des, and I accept your challenge." Era twitched, she never fought anyone else before... did she? Static rose up in her and she fidgeted, then it went all out, Era was lifted into the air and she smiled with glowing eyes, "Meet your doom Misaka Mikoto." Mikoto felt a jolt in her head, she heard that line somewhere... Mikoto grabbed a coin and aimed, Era deflected the railgun.

Era was shocked herself, _what am I? I can deflect moves, teleport, and shoot electricity?! Someone please tell me who I am..._ Era shot at mikoto then disappeared, leaving Mikoto in confusion. Era started to feel chilly she frowned as she watched tons of people run past her like she wasn't there. Era sighed, she must've been overloaded with power, then she remember what Cerme said, 'You were probably the coldest being on earth.' Era frowned and became stiff, she was cold, now she had to be colder.

Touma walked with Index whining next to him. "I'm hungry Touma!" Index yelled, Touma murmured, "Such misfortune." He gave Index enough money to buy ice cream and waited for her. Then a blurr rushed in front of him and ran, there were many others chasing after her. She tripped then disappeared, panting was heard behind him and she was behind him. She snapped, "Hush, they can't find me right now." Touma turned to see a worn out.. "Yukiko?" The girl turned to face him, "Hmm? Are you talking to me? My name is Era, Era Xila." Touma tilted his had then apologized, "Era? Sorry I mistakened you for... Someone..." Index yelled, "Touma! That is her! That's A0!"

Era glanced at The little brat in confusion, "What do you want brat? Who's A0? What kind of stupid name is A~" She pouted, "But you are A0, I know whe I sense magical energy from a magician!" Era stared, "So you know who I might be?" The boy tilted his head, "What? You don't know who you are?!" Era slowly nodded, "Yea, the stupids made me forget everything so I could be their little weapon. He, weren't they stupid. First question, am I cold?" the little girl nodded, "Yea! I'm Index, that's Touma!" Era fidgeted she heard those names before, but they hurt.

Era snapped, "You sure? Index Li~ Crap... I.. MY.. My head hurts hearing your names..." Touma tried to help Era, but Era jumped back, "You really want a fight?" Era felt like she said that before... Touma frowned, "I don't want one, I will if I have to plus do you think you can make it with your current state?" Era jerked her head away from air, she heard that phrase, they had a simliar conversation, but everytime she tried to remember, her head would hurt, it would burn, it would make her cry.

Era snapped, "Sh-shut up... Let's not phrase anything we said before... It hurts..." Touma nodded and Index smiled, "My full name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum, but others call me Index." A memory appered into Era searing her brain.

 _"This little girl is Index Librorum, she is our goal and our objective! We can use her, and we have to make sure she never escapes the church. Same with Salvare000." the man speaking turned to Era, "You won't betray us right A0?" A0 nodded, "Yep!"_

Era was confused, "I-I said, I wouldn't betray them.. then why am I here? Why did they kill off my memories?" Touma tilted his head and Index hugged Era, "It's ok!" Era growled and pushed Index away, "I am not a kid unlike you! You can leave me alone!" Index frowned and Touma patted her, "A name Kari sound familiar to you?"

 _Kari, a girl with gorgeous dark purple hair that was down and now is up. The name Salvare000, Kari, the~_ "Stop it!" Era felt sick all over, "I-I can't remember anything! Because it hurts!"

 **To Aru Kagaku No Railgun L Era Xila**

The three walked on paths and they saw Mikoto and her friends, "Index! Touma!" She smiled as she saw them and looked over at Era, "...Why is she here?!" Era glared at Mikoto and scowled, Kuroko took one glance at her and a short time of pain came from her, it was Yukiko. Era looked over at kurko, "She ok?" Era laughed at Kuroko's slight winces.

Then she coughed, "Well.. I better be off." Ruiko grabbed her, "Do I know you?" Era glanced back at Ruiko, "Do _I_ know _you?_ " Ruiko shrugged, Kazari began to study her, "I don't know why, but I feel like I know you..." Ruiko turned, "Me too!" Mikoto frowned, "Me too..." Era shrugged, "What's y'all's names? I had my memories taken, but if my brain startes to sear, burn and hurt when I hear any of your lines from our past experiences or your names."

Kuroko froze, Touma noticed her stiffen, Kuroko teleported behind Touma and asked, "What does she mean Ape?" Touma slightly shrugged and sweatdropped. Kuroko frowned then smiled, "My name's Shirai Kuroko, that's Misaka Mikoto, Ruiko Saten, Kazari Uiharu." Era felt a large burn as she heard those names and she forced a smirk, "So I do know you guys, ok then." Kuroko gave a small smile and Mikoto frowned, Ruiko felt something was off and Uiharu just didn't feel like that was the right answer.

Kuroko grabbed Era, "Era-san... Could you come with me?" Then they disappeared, era looked around, "Where am I?!" Kuroko hushed her, "Era-san... How do I put this... Well first off, you are wanted throughout Academy City, and for some reason... you," she pointed at Era, "The strongest Esper out there in Academy City is... well... you forgot your memories, that should be impossible." Era pointed at herself, "Me? I'm the strongest esper? Is your brain damaged?! Accelerator is the one who's the strongest!"

Kuroko scoffed, "I think it is you with the damaged brain, you forgot your memories after all _I_ have not." Era growled, "Hmm. You have an ugly point... demo...argh, daiseke. I hate you." Kuroko laughed, "Hai, hai desu! Now let's get going, I don't want to keep onee-sama waiting." Era casually followed the girl and cursed under her breath. Touma noticed the change of atmosphere around Era/Yoko/Yukiko when she returned, but he said nothing.

Touma nodded off towards Era, "tell us more about... Era." Era stiffened a bit, and thought _that bastard, he knows I lost my memories, doesn't he?!_ She coughed, "Fine, I'm Era, and i don't don't know who the heck I am, the end." Kuroko again teleported behind Touma, "Look Ape, tell me everything you know that might have caused this."

Touma gave a nervous giggle, and Kuroko slapped him, "You're not a girl! Stop acting like one!" As Touma ran away Kuroko yelled, "GET OVER HERE APE!" Era stared off at them, her brain was searing, yet... this moment was way too funny, she smirked and stalked off. Era Xila needed sometime to get use to the things around here. Kazari grabbed Era and smiled nervously, "Can we hang out? Just the two of us?"

Era stared then nodded, "Sure, demo nae... Don't get in my way..." Kazari smiled, "Let's go to seventh mist then!" Kazari dragged Era around... No... Era dragged kazari around asking if she wanted anything, looking, scouting, then buying. Soon Kazari was staring at an all familiar scene, but Era gave her no time to think over things. Kazari grunted as she pulled, heaved, and pushed Era out of the mall. Era's icy eyes seemed to soften as she looked at everything she bought. Kazari giggled, Era's head snapped towards an alley.

"Uiharu, let's go." She grabbed all her items and kazari as she cautiously walked towards the others. Kazari just let herself be dragged again and laughed a little at what she was seeing, a hard and cold girl with tons of bags trying to pull her somewhere while having her hands full. Era smiled triumphantly as Uiharu stared at the familiar scene. "Uiharu! We need more stuff!" Era smirked intensely at everything she was buying, soon Uiharu had to politely ask her to get out.

Era sighed and stared at all her stuff, "I bought so many useless items..." then she laughed evilly, "THAT CAN BE USED IN A GREAT WAY!" Era smirked as she thought of all the ways she could combine the useless items into something more useless.

 **Ending Song is Stand Still**

 _"Who are you?" "i remember now! Kuroko... I remember now..." "Me too Misaka-san..." "We'll just have to let her remember again! We can do it, all of us as a team."_


End file.
